


A very Henrietta twist

by helenarosemarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Necromancer Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry, Professor Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snape wasn't an ass, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenarosemarie/pseuds/helenarosemarie
Summary: The Wizarding world retained its peace after the events of 31st October 1981. The dark lord was vanquished and other threats by the name of Death Eaters were neutralized. But it's not over yet the truth was Voldemort wasn't gone. After the curse had rebounded he had found himself blasted out of the house. When he woke up he realized he had regained his sanity. Due to the chaos and confusion going on he decided to lay low for a long time and live his other life as Marvolo Slytherin. After some time he becomes the charming and attractive professor.After spending a few years in the wizarding world, Henrietta Potter had just found out that her friends Hermione and Ron were mere puppets of the headmaster. Her friends were a part of Dumbledore's schemes and manipulation. Used to spy on her and keep her in line. She decided to pay them back for everything they did to her.Starting a new year Henrietta has got everything planned, only to meet the ever charming and incredibly handsome professor Marvolo Slytherin teaching the same year. Could she continue her plans smoothly or will her developing feelings regarding the mysterious professor become an obstacle in her flawless plan?





	1. Chapter 1

Henrietta is always consider weird, necromancy was definitely weird but swords fighting, that was different. Sirius always was sure to remind her that. Henrie lost in her thought when they went through the crowd.

Her mind circle about betrayal and how Dumbledore has made sure she was always stood out of the crowd, not letting her has to much friends. Keep her ignorants from the Wizarding world along with Granger and Weasley. Sirius has told her all of the truth he knows, but no one could knows everything about Dumbledore's mind. The man hid behind the grandfather figure he was so carefully crafted. No one never guess that her friends was in his hands, lies and manipulation surrond her like wept of spiders, they were liked a puppet with strings attached to it letting it have full control in blindness. Henrie found out it when she accidently overheard them in the Prefect meeting room, they were talking about splitting her money when the time comes. Lord Voldemort was dead maybe disappeared but Dumbledore loves to spread fear, to show them he was their leader and grab the highest and mightiest chair. Each times somethings bad happened, no doubt it was behind Dumbledore masterful acted, they always managed to push her into it and make an "accident" for her death but each time she jumped out from it. Luckily, Sirius was managed to save her from the Dursley when she started going to Hogwarts.

She always remember the feeling to hope someone came to help her, to save her but it quickly died out before Sirius came. In that horrible place, Sirius came and save her from them, he was her fairy godfather. Suddenly, Sirius pulls her out of thinking

"-rie? Henrie, are you ok?" his eyes fill with concern. She smile slightly

"Um, yeah?"

"We have reached Gringotts." Somehow, they have arrived to Gringotts during her stream of thoughts running in her mind. Blinking she blurted out her respond.

"Oh, let's go." Steeling herself as he has taught, Henrie held her head high and walked in with pride. They quickly got in a private room like they asked in the letter. The room was full of battle axes and weapons showcased in glass cases and hung all over the walls. The old goblin leads them to a long table. Aother goblin hurriedly walked in at the same time. They greed him and Henrie

"Merry meet, lord Black, heiress Potter-Black." they speak

"Merry meet you too." They greed them back in the Olde way. He proceed to talk about what they mentioned in the letter.

"Yes of course lord Black." the first goblin said. "This is Urlork the Black account manager and i am Gornock the Potter account manager, indeed, we have receive an letter from you as the Head of the Black house informed that Dumbledore has illegally accessed into heir Potter-Black vault without her permission before she came to Hogwarts and years after too, not only that he let the other have access and withdrawn the family golds in her vaults either is the heirlooms and family artifacts, is that correct?"

"Yes." Sirius said without hesitated 

"Mrs Weasley was the most frequent in accessing the account." He named the others. "Furthermore as miss Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few more. Just as you asked, we found plenty of papers proved that. We will brings it to you right away. But at the time you were newly defeated the Dark Lord, he still could access into your vault legally and do you aware that he has hid the truth that has kept you family key vault for the past ten years, and gave them to Mrs Weasley so she could access too?"

"She did aware of that, please continue." 

"After Lord Black have been pardoned heiress Potter-Black's custody went to him and with it responsibility of handling her accounts until she reaches her majority. I had sent a letter to renew your family vault key. Gringotts was deeply sorry to you for not aware of the facts about Heiress Potter-Black's vault until you sent us the letter and we will make it up to Heiress Potter-Black. Do you have any request to us?" This time Henrie makes her present.

"Yes, i do have. First and foremost, forbid the other accessing into my vault leave only Dumbledore, and please don't sent them anything to make them aware the fact that they don't have any control on my vaults." Sirius and the goblins seem confused.

"Why you still let only Dumbledore act?" 

"Let him thinks that he still the one who incharge. And i heard Gringotts could has dabbles in that part of magick that could change some particular debts into life debt for centuries. And i also heard that many who mess with the goblins has tremendously horrifying end, wasn't it?" Now the goblins understand her and grimace at her."The Weasley house has stole from the Potter house and from the goblins as well, it was a miracle that there wasn't an Goblins rebelion right now, due to the fact that wizards like Dumbledore and an house has tricked the goblins."

"Oh, and it also reminds me that, before taking the responsibility of a child, the magical guardian has to make an Oath and Dumbledore has heavily abused the title as violated it with loopholes." 

"We did indeed, but when heiress Potter-Black. We owed you but we do act on our ways to make our enemies pay." 

"Until i send an confirm letter please then you could retrieve everything from money to heirlooms have been taken from me until there is nothing than a knut in the Weasley's vault and Dumbledore too of course. Finally can i have an blood test?"

"We will do it, and it shall be done."

"Why do you need and blood test, Henrie?" Sirius seems more confuse than before

"In case i need it some days Padfoot. We could never knew what Dumbledore has done to me, to us."

"Well, you made an fine point." he shrugs.

"Very well, heiress Potter-Black." the other goblin cut in." We have the knife and the parchment." Sirius instructed her to cut her wand arm at the index finger and let three drops of blood fall down. As soon as the third drop fall into the parchment, words were written itself across the surface.

_**Name: Henrietta Lilith Potter**_

_**Parents: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)** _

_**Lily Potter- née Evans (deceased)** _

_**Sirius Orion Black (Blood adopted)** _

_**House:** _

_**The most Noble House of Potter(by blood) 1** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Black(by blood and choice) 2** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell(by blood and bond)2** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Le Fray(by blood and bond)2** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Emrys(by blood)3** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood)2** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient house of Ravenclaw(by blood and bond)2** _

_**The most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin(by bond)3** _

_**Seats at the Wizengamot: 15 (total)** _

_**Abilities: Parseltongue** _

_**Necromancy** _

_**Natural Occlumency and Legilimency** _

_**Bond to: Tom Riddle** _

"What did 'bond' means? Also why do i bond to this Tom Riddle?" Henrie was too busy to gaped to think about the matter. At that moment, it did not matter anymore, Sirius took a look at her face and started to chuckle partly seeing her reactions partly to slight disbelief. She dropped the parchment in shock as Sirius explained.

"A bond is like soul bond, and for a better term: soulmate, it's very rare. Some say they were chosen by Lady magick, when you have full your bond, it would go deeper to your very soul. You could feel the other magic, mind, emotions and body just as your own, some could use the effect of the bond to help the other. And there would be certain clues for you to know them if you meet them."

"So if i left the bond like this, would something happened?"

"I don't know Henrie, soul bond is not common knowledge so there wasn't many study them, most of people doesn't even know they have a bond so they live the rest of their life with the wrong person or luckily to find them and unwittingly fulfilled it. If they could live like that i think it won't have any consequences." 

"I trust Gringotts so i would hope that they would keep this recent discoveries confidential." she said calmly while masking her face to cold as steel

"Of course, but we can't answer who was your bond was, our goblin take pride in keeping our clients utmost secrets. But it leads to how many title will you claim, heiress?"

"All if i could when the time come, if i claim now Dumbledore would know." the goblin shown her the closest to smiling face

"Very well, heiress, you have a very wise mind and choice. This could help you gain a lot of followers as equal amount of enemies but considering to your fame already you won't have much."

"Thank you, but we must hurry, aren't we pad-Sirius?"

"Yes we are, Henrie, come along, don't let them wait." His eyes darken when he mention the word as to warn her. They quickly bid the goblins farewells and leave. 

"I still never seen your Slytherin side until today, now i have, that was both shocking and terrifying at the same time." Sirius jokingly

"Don't talk about it, really Padfoot, for your own safety don't let me pull it out." She said dramatically. "If you keep saying like this, you may well become an Slytherin fangirl." 

"The blasphemy! I would never become such a thing!"

"Really?" She raise an suggestive brow. 

"Yeah,yeah, it freaks the hell out of me." he clutching his heart while Henrie laught. Before the day could get better, their happy moment stop abruptly when Sirius spot the traitors in an blink.

"They are coming, brace yourself." he said with an strained voice.

"I have already done it, handling them, don't worry, go home, i'll come back before four."

"Remember to be back before it, pawn." He look at her straight in the eyes as if detect any lying business and shows how serious he was. 

"If you look at my eyes longer i will accidently legilimency in your mind Padfoot, this time not kidding." He walks away after sending her a mean look and a huge hug. Well here come the traitors, but on your mask Henrie, she thought mentally.

"Henrie, i was looking for you everywhere." She almost snort at the sentence and painfully resists the urge to roll her eyes. She smiled them sweetly which they ate it right away, ah, so easy to trick those idiots.

"Don't worry, i have business to take care."

"What it is?" the Weasley boy asked without hide his wariness

"Oh, just something that needed me regarding the Black family. You know we are not allowed to spill our family secrets Ron." She teasingly but her eyes was sharp, she was making sure of it, and they shut up afterwards. After a long moment of silent, they even suggest to the sweet shop. Inhale silently to keep her temper in checked she smile at them again.

"Nah, i'm not in mood to eat them. Maybe the bookshop?" As expected, Granger eyes shone like lamps in the dark. She manage to hide behind a corner full of history books, she felt bored to death when she heard Granger talking, before she manage to kill herself with boredom she spotted Draco from there, she wormed her way through the crowd without being caught. Draco was her best friend in her loyal group-whom she trust, most were all Slytherin.

"Dragon!" She shouted into his ear. The Malfoy heir managed not to react much but he was definitely startled. 

"Merlin! Henrie you almost make me deaf." He look ruffled for a second but masked it successfully with years of Pure-blood training unlike the pathetic Weasley

"Ha ha, very funy. Let talk about something else, i'm dying out of boredom here."

"So how was your business went?" His eyes glints on the topic they both know too well.

"It went as want, but i delay the proceeding for a bit." they glide into another place far from the Order's eyes and ears.

"Why? I thought you would want it as soon as possible."

"Patience, i want to make it as a soon Christmas present for Dumbledore and the Weasley, maybe before it a few weeks." she sent him a look of mischief

"You really want to make their Christmas ruin, don't you?" 

"Of course, i want to, they ruined my childhood and make me suffer, this is an cheap price compare to my real plan prepared to smash that to their faces, plus it will brings my moo- shite, Pansy is coming in this direction."

"Quick, hide me or we both die." 

"Why won't you greed your friends?" She give him THE smile, it was like an bad omen, it promising pains and bad news afterwards.

"Oh, no, don't you dare."

"Oh i just having the dare, Drac-HEY, Pans, Draco is here." She shout out to Parkinson, who walks twice as fast when mention Draco.

"I hate you Henrie."

"No you aren't, it not worth to risk the alliance with the Black." He rolled his eyes.

"Draco-" Pansy was that desperate to to clinging to Draco but as was the norm, Draco pushed her away. She quickly hide her disappointment, and looks at him and finally acknowledged Henrie was there too. Honestly, that girl never looked at anything but Draco.

"Henrie, coming with us to Knockturn Alley to buy some book on necromancy?"

"Dang, you know me too well." Pansy laughs at that. They process to walk like as trio, but meeting Daphne and after that was Blaise. They quickly join the conversation easily. Pansy as always a darling, leading them to and old bookshop, no doubt fill to the brims with books about dark magic and probably highly illegal materials.

"So the Golden girl dares to set foot in this again, does she?"" Blaise said with humorous tone

"Well i'm not the golden, i'm more silver if you know what i mean." I challenge him back, but Blaise raise his hands as surrendered.

"We were kidding, now get in before The Order of flaming chicken spot their Saviour here." Draco pushes them in the tiny door.

"Jeez, no need to act like this, those traitors were too coward to let a toe in here not saying walking normal to pull me out of this place, now where is the necromancy section-" and with that Daphne pulls her to the back of the bookshop while the other walking around and checking anything caught their interested. Henrie was clearly don't want to leave but, they manage to pull her away from it. Well, they were pretty good in stopping her from buying the entire section in the bookshop. After 5 minutes of walking, Pansy has manage to pull the conversation into talking about why Henrie still doesn't have any interesting in boys.

"Oh dear Hecate, you guys can't talk about this again." Finding herself blushing at the topic

"Why? How long do you plan to avoid it, you are being pathetic." Draco said with a nonchalant face, how could that damn git could did that all the time? It was a question that she never could answer

"Right now, it's not my priorities , please, i'm really not into anyone, can we please talk about something else, anything?" She look at them with pleading eyes, but Slytherins were Slytherins, they still keep talking about it.

She was this close to losing her cool, mean half an inches. They aren't going to enjoy the famous Potter-Evans temper harassing them. All of them have never left standing after one of her privates confrontation. 

"You guys was talking about my love life for 16 minutes and 53 seconds, please stop before i getting sick please." Blaise was shotting her a look that seems incredulous at her precise calculation and she shot back a look that implied they were the perfect definition of imbeciles in the dictionary. 

"Yes, i count, so what?" 

"Fine, gosh you are so,so, urgh! I can't even find any word to describe your dullness in this situation anymore." Daphne complains with frustration and Pansy agrees.

"I'm feeling very attacked right now, well, i will leave you love birds here, bye." She waves them goodbye.

"See you at Hogwarts then."

"Of course, bye, have fun." She walk away, a smile still tuck at her lips. She could never find any group as loyal as this one.

her thought come to a crashing halt as she bumped into some else, that person being so tall that she barely reached his shoulder. She was pretty sure she has hurt him with the way her face smacked at it despite his body feels like it was made of stone. 

"I am so sorry." She manage not to blush as hard as she could.

"It's fine. Do you need any help? A girl like you shouldn't be alone at a place like this." Came a calm replied, now she was looking properly at the person in question. Surprisingly, he was not like creepy, weird guys who normaly walk in Knockturn Alley. On a contrary, he was on the opposite and of that spectrum, he was good looking as his voice suggested.

She wonder how a person could manage to look this perfect, with high cheekbones, flawless skin and wavy black hair and warm brown eyes. On the other words, he likes an god standing amongst mortals. Combined with his aristocratic looks and the way air around him literally screamed 'respect' along the lines with 'don't mess with me'. His aura makes her feels like an prey before his predator gaze. After like a few second of guessing, Henrie came to a conclusion he was somewhere in his mid-twenty. What the heck was she doing, oh yes, a part of her brain called 'Pansy+Daphne' was fussing about how handsome this guy was, the other part called 'the real Henrietta' was fussing about how she should stop thinking about this guy like an idiot and say something.

He was look like a Pure-Blood or a very wealthy Half-Blood, Henrie was certainly did not want to mess with some powerful houses that not in the alliance with the Blacks. The crashing wave of her thought had rendered her speechless and made the whole situation even more awkward as each second passed by without her replying. thankfully he took the initiative to break to silent. 

"It was i who need to sorry, miss?"

"Oh i'm sorry again, i'm Henrietta, uh, Black. And you?"

"I am Marvolo, Marvolo Slytherin." He smile knowingly as if he recognized exactly who she was. Which make her blush deeper, but his name cause her amazed, she has heard about the famous Lord Slytherin but never met him directly. There was something lingering in the back scene making the hair of her nape curls. He was truly powerful not by his name but his core and magical aura, even she can't feel it something in her mind still certain about it, no one could do that, expect Dumbledore. That man kept his aura on tight leash, she never has a taste at his aura, ever. She want to analyze more but this was unfortunately not the time and so decided to think about this topic later. 

"Sorry Lord Slytherin, it was an honor to meet you but i have to leave now, i'm kind of lost at the moment so i will look into another path, farewell." And she look into other directions to find if there were any ways out. 

"Well, i could help you with that, i have some business in Gringotts so i certainly could spare some moments with an beautiful lady like you." He sent her a charming smile. What the heck, charming, Henrietta you are too naive, wake up. Damn those hormones. she decided, fuck this all, she doesn't want to be caught lurking in this alley anyway. "Why you mind if i accompany you out of this alley?"

At the same time, she notice something in his eyes betraying his face, well maybe he was annoyed, but pushing her luck once more, she replied.

"Thank you." 

Wow, that guy that really a gentleman, he offer her his arm which she took after a moment of hesitated, her other hand was around her necklace which prepare to summon Death at anytime. Never loose her alert like Sirius taught in their lessons, Henrie's mind was chanting spells after spells but carefully not to cast it wandless. They finally made it to the main road, Henrie quickly left him after politely bid him goodbye in the Olde ways. Henrie Floo back to Grimmauld Place and shake Marvolo Slytherin out of her mind.

Sirius rush toward her to check if she was fine. Honestly she was old enough to walk outside without causing trouble, she rolled her eyes at his action, but the same time always feeling grateful to have some one care for her. Well, at least she made it home without any weird things happened, except for bumping into an incredible handsome bloke, but she obviously did not say this to Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvolo Slytherin couldn't believe his luck when he bumped into Henrietta Potter in the middle of Knockturn Alley, that was unexpected. He knew a Slytherin when he met them, the girl no doubt was buying something Dark right under the nose of Albus Dumbledore, he could feel the books in her bag was dabbing in dark art. It seems like miss Potter was more interesting than he had thought. Severus has informed him that miss Potter is a Slytherin and possess an incredible dark core that could match his. Surprisingly, Miss Potter was a new piece of puzzle that Marvolo held no answer. He lost in thought for a long time that he forgot her present, he could only make out what she said was sorry, if she knows who he was, he laugh inwardly at the thought. He tried to held the conversation with the Potter girl, she was, what to say, wise enough to hide her identity by using the Black name as her last name but the scar was unmistakable lie innocently on her forehead. She was carefully hid them under her messy hairs.

Miss Potter, he noted, in possess of an necromancer's necklace in her pocket, she must be one, how curious. He didn't overlook how her hand constantly touching the necklace in question, so she wasn't that kind of idiots who walk with an completely stranger without constant alert. He doesn't want to cause any harm to her so Marvolo simply help her out of this disgusting alley. He realizes after a moment of watching her that how beautiful the Potter and Black heiress looked. Her eyes are the colour of deep forest in the way that no one could achieve like the deathly curses he used on her parents and countless people. Her face was framed with high cheekbones and full red lips. Her milky skin with small freckles which need a lot of concentration to spot them. Her petite body was shaped elegantly, she indeed taller than normal girl but still she only reach to his chin. Her appearances make her creamy skin shone in this dimly place.

Marvolo was very pleased for learning a lot of information from her without any aid in verbally questions. Smiling fondly at her, he doesn't fail to spot her eyes narrowed with wariness. He couldn't shake the feeling bothered him when her delicated hand made contact with his. Marvolo never let any small details slip through his watchful gaze, her hand was causing his magic buzzing excitingly under his skin and it nearly made him flinch. Wondrous, he felt comfortable when walking with her, it felt just like his Nagini. She felt like something familiar and close to him. Like the damp air of august, the breath in the spring and a hint of old books. Maybe it was the after effect of the scar, or much more, his hands itched just to not knowing the answer. 

Finally, September 1st was rolling faster than Henrie could even aware. Sirius made sure she went to Kingcross station safely, Padfoot always like the crowding place which fill with an enormous amount of magic in the air. Henrie found it familiar to fall into the embrace of magic around her. Padfoot made her swore to write at home at least twice a month. She smiled wider. Packs of people have filled the magical station, spotting Draco, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise, but before she could reach them, Granger and Weasley blocked her ways, forcing her mask on, Henrie gave them hugs and smile as best as she could to imitate the way she smile with her friends. Giving the Slytherins a look, they seems to understand her and move without waiting her as usual. A smirk grew on her face, how loyal they were, how they understand her unspoken order or message. 

"Why are you smilling?" Granger asked, 

"Oh, i was remembering a joke Sirius just told me, wanna know?" She smile playfully

"Ye-yeah?" This time the Weasley boy spoke when he managed to pull his eyes off her body, Merlin, how much she wants to pull his eyes off it sockets so he could learn that it was not really polite to look at a girl without her permission. With a person like him, no one in their right mind would give the permission. 

"He joked that if you look at a nymph for too long you will be cursed for the rest of your life." 

"Why was you found it funny, it freaks me out." Believe me Granger, if you really knew me i could make you lost your wits when i want to, she answers in her mind.

"It was an private joke between me and Sirius, you don't need to understand." Henrie looked straight into Weasley's face, but he's too dump to understand the meaning and laugh at Granger stupid look. Sometimes Henrie couldn't understand how ugly Granger could manage and how dump Weasley could be. She felt like her intelligence was starting to bleed out of her head. 

They walk in attempted to talk to her, Henrie trying to answer without hexing them right where they are standing. Finally, she met Draco at the Perfect's/Head boys's and girls's compartment on the train before the terms started. Standing as far as she could with the lions without drawing attentions to herself or raising suspicions. Draco makes small talks to her during the meeting to save her from the boredom. When they was free from the talk about duties they were expected to be done in the coming year, she carefully wormed her way out of the grab of the lions. 

"Malfoy and i have some things to say before the feast to make sure our house was in order so don't wait for me." She said coldly

"Are you sure?"Granger asked.

"Positive." they leave without a glance back. Sigh deeply, Henrie makes sure no one was around when she spoke.

"I swear they were dumb enough to make my brains bleed."

"Can't relate." Draco commented dryly

"Actually you can, look at Goyle and Crabbe. They were dumber than those two traitors."

"I'm flattered." Draco chuckled as soon as they step into Slytherin's territories.

"You should be, i have stucked with them for like a long time and none of you came to rescue me."

"We were assumed you were fine." 

"I hate you guys."

"No you're not. Admit it, we were the only ones that keep you sane." Daphne laugh airily. Henrie curled her lips but secretly enjoys the air hung around them.

"Fine, so how's your summer?" She laced her hand together with an amused face.

"Nothing much, the same ways, talking with the brainless brats, trying to expand my social group and allies. Blaise always get the most relaxed summer anyway." Pansy was painting her nails while saying.

"Of course, because where Blaise comes, there will be parties none stop." Blaise continue.

"Oh please, Blaise. Where was the party when to went to your grandmother's place then? You were so polite that it sickening me." Draco sneered playfully then mimicked the most high-pitched voice she has ever heard. "Ooo, you are such a good boy, come here and give grand- mére a kiss." 

Blaise sent a stinging hex at Draco but luckily he was faster and casted an protect charm.

"Bad grandchild, hexing his grandmother, have a nice curse." Draco wave his wand and an probably curse shot out making Blaise ears being twisted. Henrie grimaced at the sight, if she was to say who were the one that being the best at curses, she would say that was Draco. He could send 4 high-leveled curses consecutively before feeling tired, not counting his fighting tactic which was ingenious. 

"Well, stop being so childish, you two are the male heirs of at least 2 old lines." Daphne being the mother of the group hit their shoulders.

"Okay, we will stop." Draco grunted. 

"Daphne, i don't know if i should feel sorry for you when you have to stick with this idiot all summer or i should laugh."

"You should do the former." Pansy butted-in. "And Daphne should get used to it, she's going to marry him anyway."

"Yeah, lucky you Henrie. You don't get forced into a marriage as soon as you hit 21." Daphne sighed. "Me and Pansy are lucky to marry our childhood friends, not some random purebloods or old men."

"Sirius doesn't like it anyway, he sometimes hates the old laws." Henrie gladly took the candy that was shoved into her hand by Draco and ate it. As soon as the candy touch her tongue, it exploded and the red color flying all over her face. It was a while before she wiped all the slime off her face, Henrie pull out her wand and hit Draco with an tickling charm. Pansy pursed her lips and pulled out an sweat cloth to clean her face. She dotted at Henrie's face as if she was a toddle. The compartment took a while before the silent fell in place. "Anyway, do anyone of you know what happen with people in the life debt." 

"I am feeling something fishy right now." Pansy said, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"If the one who in the life debt dare to harm or have ill intentions toward the one whose they owed then they will be cursed or died. It will only break when the who in the debt pay in the same way." Draco answer with furrowed brows

"Sure, you are right." Henrie said with a small glare, she wasn't the kind of people who forgive that fast. It maybe petty but she's a Slytherin, there's no pettiness just small acts. "And the goblins have the right to make a life debt if someone violate an magick pledge ." Their smile lit up as soon as she explains part of her plans. They knew some details in her plans but didn't dare to push her, wise people, that is why she hang out with them, and trust them.

"That was an interesting news. Hope your plan goes well. Damn it, the traitors are looking for you." She winces

"Bad luck, Henrie, but you surely will sit with us in the Feast, don't worry we will save you a seat." Daphne, she always care for her, it almost make her feels warm, almost. Blaise offered her an apologetic smile, while Pansy glared dagger as the traitors and Draco schooled his face with the unmistakable sneer on his face.

"Harry, there you are." She looked ready to murder when her name being called in the wrong way, and Granger of course knew her mistake an shut up pretty quickly

"Henrie, mate, why are you sitting with these snake?" The Weasley coward looked uncomfortable with being surrounded by Slytherins

"I'm a Slytherin if you forget that." She force the words in light tone but her eyes darkening when that fucking ginger insulted her most loyal and trustworthy friends. "Must slip your mind, aren't you?" She joked.

"Yeah." He laugh awkwardly.

"But i like here, just go and join your friends, i'm sure they don't like an Snake in their place."

"Fine, Henrie but-"

"But?" what the Granger girl want to say this time.

"I notice you seem distance to us this summer." Well, Granger possess enough of brains to notice that, she was dying to escape from her role since last year. Freeing her friends from the torture, Henrie pulled both of the traitors into an empty compartment. Before speaking again, she was making sure no charm was placed.

"Listen, i need some spaces, it was an shitty summer when Sirius and Remus pulled me to go outside. And i am living in the snake den, would you rather let me to get coldshoulder by them?"

"Oh, then we will leave you alone then, if you need anything just come to Gryffindor's dormitory." Henrie nearly snort at the sentence, she? Henrietta Potter-Black needs anything from them, what a laughable moment. Ironically, they stole from her and gave her shitty things to say thank. She remembers too well how they sent her an sweater dripped in potions and charms, plus a note. 

"Okay." I hope you will never bother me again, she said the rest in her head. They eyed her as if she was some kinds of insects in the museum. Her skin itched at the looks. Not yet, it will come to the time when she could curse them whenever she wants, patience is the best thing she could do now.

After they walking out of her sight, Henrie went back to where her friends sat. 

"Where's the trolley witch?" 

"Those Gryffindors only bring bad things, she has just walked past us." Daphne said with an huff.

"I really want to curse them." Pansy raised her brow.

"What?" Henrie asked, mentally prepare for what she's going to say 

"That's not lady like." And her eyes glint at the private joke. Draco smirked cause he knew his cousin too well, Henrie would curse like a sailor and still manage to walk on heels like a professional or on another terms, she could be graceful and delicate if she wanted, but she would turn into walking nightmare with brutal and ruthless as her middle names. Henrie laughing out loud while Blaise strained his lips into a straight line. They chat happily until they come to Hogwarts. Finally home, a thought appears in her mind but then the lemon sucker has made her remember to bring her occlumency barries up. The magic was familiar, almost comfortable, she glided to the Slytherin's table. Those disgusting Pure-Blood dare to sneer at her? But they didn't dare to sneer at the Malfoy heir. Oh how she hate those spoiled brats, they certainly need an lesson to learn who she is and her heritages. Soon, they would look up her in awe.

Sitting through the Sorting, Pansy elbowed her, Draco just snickered at her confused face, she raised an brow demanding an answer. Daphne discreetly point to the high table but she just rolled her eyes. Not until Blaise said:

"Honestly, look at the new Defend teacher and you will know why the girls acted like that." 

"They are full of hormones what did you expected, either is you guys, anyway, where?" and the girls giggling louder. Shooting Blaise a look, he shrugged.

"Next to professor Snape. Cherche et tu trouveras." 

"You said like my old and dead Pure-Blood relatives." She scaned the room, and, what the actually fuck, an familiar face looking back, so she accidently bumped her new professor in Knockturn Alley, this is not good, not at all. Her eyes widen a bit as recognizing who but the said professor looked straight into her eyes just to smile and wink, he bloody winked. She choked on her water, Daphne has to pat her back, Pansy and the other gossip girls looked at her with wide, awe eyes. Oh great, now she involved into girl drama, which was time-consuming, mind distracting and a hell of tears. It's not even three hours at Hogwarts yet, well new record. 


	3. Chapter 3

Henrie has wished to have something to hide, but despite her situation, she still managed to keep her face straight. Calm, collected and betrayed no emotions were what she hoped to achieve after those blushing just happened a minute ago, and regaining herself from the urge to vanish into non-existence.

"What has just happened before my own eyes, Potter?" Bulstrode asked while giggling like normal school girl, honestly, she came to this school to learn not to trading gossips, what a waste of the magic has been given to her. One wrong answer and the entire school will know before breakfast tomorrow, think.

"I don't know, Bulstrode, what did you see, Draco, Blaise?" Blaise seems to understand her situation and answers nonchalant. Draco, who could only manage to make his lips into thin line.

"I didn't see anything, except that hideous nose of yours, Bulstrode." Her face was turning into a new shade of red in an blink, Henrie laugh airily, but clearly satisfy with the answer she got. Damn, she thinks, Blaise was a smart ass and fucking loyal beyond what she could ask.

"Would you like an girl talk with me in the Common room after the feast, Millie?" Pansy said with an sweet voice that probably bring her an tooth ache. It seems normal, expensive when come to Henrie. She paled immediatly and looks at Henrie with eyes fill of fear. 

"Don't worry, be a dear, and things will be in it place, nice and neat, aren't it Pans?" she said slowly, making sure that Bulstrode was hanging on every words flown from her lips.

"Of course." Pansy replied equal slow but with a weird batch of honey and venom mix in it. Pansy maybe an ass sometimes but no doubt being helpful in this mess of school girl drama. Smiling widely once more, Henrie settling things done in an smooth way that only Henrie could manage. She started to eat the feast as if nothing has happened. Daphne and Pansy look at her as to say: explain this after. She rolled her eyes lamely, how those girl could live until this time was an mystery. If they were an outsider to her inner circle, they would have being knock out by an classic punch and a hell of spells until they can't even remember their own names. The feast end quickly afterwards.

"Already done?" She asked the first years. Plenty of them were gapping at her scar.

"My eyes are not on my forehead." her voice was no more than a whisper but her eyes was sharp as needles which made plenty of them gulp. While the other Pure-Blood didn't dare to insult her since the incident, a few other still have the gall to taunt her. 

_"You disgusting Half-Blood did not deserve to be in the great Slytherin's house." he spat at her, but Henrie just looked at him with bored eyes, and simply shrugged at the boy. But mentally, her head was ran in everyway to kill a person without using an wand. She was very close to punch him in his face and choked him with her bare hands. However, she was an very control child, insulted her, hit her, she didn't give a care, but touched her family, she would do anything to pull that Pure-Blood down to mud so deep that people would think he was the pig just like his personality. But it seemed like the boy hasn't done yet, he kept pushing her._

_"And your pathetic mudblood mother's death was a gift to the Wizarding world, the less mudblood, the more pure out world was." She finally lost her control, her Evans's temper plus infamous Potter's tantrum and finally the Black's madness started to boil. She only remember half of it, but the older boy got his lifetime lesson, never insult Henrietta Potter-Black family if you won't want to hit by her and hex until you loose your consciousness. She forgot to call Death came to end his fucking life but she was going to let her snake bit him but professor Snape stopped it right on time. She earned herself an detention after that, but no one knew that professor Snape let her sat and watched him making potions or taught her advance spell to protect herself. Padfoot spent half an hour to calm down when the professor informed him the incident. He was half angry half happy cause she beated and upper class with out an injure but he never how bad the boy in question was hurt. Everyone whose have the memory of her only rage were warned how much she could capable so they stopped insulting her family and learnt to curl their tongues when she was around. And how their caught every words in her threat about spilling a word about the incident and end it with a smile that resemble of the one she gave Bulstrode, an maniac, full teeth. She has her reputation afterwards but it was worth it._

But sometime, a few Pure-Blood whose forgot about her incident, forgot what she could capable of, she would remind them but now she has Pansy under her thump, so they will have their school year ruin with shameful rumours. The first years, walk silently behind her. Draco sent her an smirk, and he too has the incident flashing through his mind. She leads them to the dark dungeon. Oh, how she was liked them, exciting and nervous to start to learn about the history of their house either the others. Finally in the Common room, the familiar shade of green fills everywhere, they seem to flattered when compare to her eyes. Professor Snape started his traditional Speech, every students in this house knew the Speech at the start of the year. He explain the rules, suddenly Henrie was caught into a memory

_"I am Severus Snape, the Head of this House, this are rules that you are required to follow. Break any rules and you will receive your punishment for tainted our House's reputation. Read these by your heart." He successfully to breath fear into their head._

  1. _Always show your house was united, no divergent will be shown outside of this Common room._
  2. _If you have problems, don't show it to the other House, meet your Head boys/girls or Prefect if urgency you can meet me._
  3. _No murder, torture or lying to your Head of the House, anything else you can do it but don't get caught._
  4. _Never let anyone touch your possession without your permission._



and what followed was half and hour of professor Snape ranted about rules and what you need to know to survive in this house. It was a nightmare first but thank to Draco it was better than a lot of Half-Bloods. 

Professor Snape was in good mood to make the Speech faster than usual or she was caught in thought too deep? It must be the second. Suddenly, her interest was caught by an stranger in their Common room, Henrie has to adjust her glasses to have a better look at the stranger in question. Confuse like the other, but she was well in masking her emotions so good that she looks like she doesn't care, but inside, Henrie was bubble with curious, professor Slytherin has no reason to enter their Common room, oh wait, he was the descendant from their House. Shooting Draco a look, she found that Draco was equal confuse like her but doesn't care to hide it. 

"And finally, this is professor Slytherin as you all know, our Common room will be visited regularly by him, so make yourselves presentable." Now she was truly dying with curiousity, frowning slightly, she lead the girls into their dorm. Back into her own room, she was ambushed by her snake, for an black tiger snake, Mauvais was quite big. He drap himself over Henrie and hissing complain.

_**"I miss you, the human locked me here."** _

_**"Missing me already, i'm only went for a few hours."** _

_**"But no one understand me, i have only you to talk, what a shame you can't talk to me infront of the other. They will bow before you if you show them your talents."** _

_**"I will, some days, just not today.H**_ _**ungry?"** _

_**"yesssss."**_ chuckle slightly, she brought Mauvais outside of her room to head to the kitchen but before she could open the door, professor Snape called her.

"Miss Potter, a word please." Feeling annoyed, the vein near her left eye twitched, Henrie prepared for what the professor's going to throw at her direction. She follows him into his office through the dark green door. She was surprise to find professor Slytherin was there, and he acts like he owned the room, which was technically true. Things are kinda outlandish right now.

"What did you want to talk with me, professor?" 

"First, let your familiar outside please?" He eyed the snake as if it was going to jump to his face, she raise a brow questioning his demand but follow nonetheless 

"You are feeling uncomfortable with my pet with me?" He nods "Then of course, i will let him out, please wait a minute." 

She brings Mauvais outside at hissing slightly to warn it to behave, but she does it carefully and quiet so only Mauvais could hear. Even with her back on them, she could practically felt their eyes glued on her head. Suddenly feels like and prey before the predator, she couldn't help but shudder a little at the looks the said professor give her.

"So back to the main things, sir?" She breaks the silent in the room and waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Of course, professor Slytherin here, needs an assistance for his subject. And i could see that you are intelligent, quick learning and achieved high marks in your record, so i choose you to help him." Her head stopped working for nearly an solid minute and then she made out the question, well fuck, she still has her reputation to keep, so she couldn't back out. There must have something involved with the meddler old coot. Now she knows why Snape sent her snake outside, he feared that she would order her snake to attack him, well he's not wrong. 

"You mean that i could finally learn more from him, and having more experiments in exchange i accept to help him like an assistance?" Great, is likes she hasn't had enough of jobs to throw this on her head. Feeling her temper was a bit of provoked, Henrie makes her retreat. Smiling sweetly and make sure her face was lit up like Christmas coming soon, she carefully wormed her way out of the conversation. 

"Yes." 

"If that's all, may i excuse myself, please?"

"You may go."

"Yes, and thank you for the offer professor Slytherin." Snape may have his reasons, but something was planed on her without her knowledge make her skin feels itched. Can't she have an normal school year? Every year she coming back the old goat always got a way to test her like handing more duties, private meeting with the fuckers, and training was the worse, the goat even test her abilities with curses. He tested her as if she was some kind of animals that newly discovered. He continues to push her to see if she could handle the task or broke down like an empty doll. 

Finally, she walking to the kitchen without meeting anyone, not even a ghost. She asked the elf to bring Mauvais his meal, which Mauvais ate happily not knowing his hatchling was deep in thinking. So what Dumbledore trying to do with her this year? Was he trying to pull secrets from her or trying to see if his grandfather figure was broken? Or determent if she was worth to be his own the Chosen One, maybe just fuck it all, and start to bring hell to him now? Why not? No, not now, too soon. The goblins may prepare done, but the other leads of her haven't done collecting his dark secrets yet. Madame Bones hasn't done, Mad-eye Moody hasn't done, two of her main players haven't done. There's still time she said to herself. Sighing, she lost in her own thought and plans in her head, Mauvais has already finish his meal.

**_"Hatchling, what's wrong?"_ **

_**"Everythings."** _

_**"Prize will always be rewarded to who wait patiently."** _

**_"Well, thank you Mauvais."_** if snake could smirk then Mauvais will do it just to prove to her he always give the best advises. Silently thanks Fate and Life has give her such an intelligent snake to be her familiar and her ability at Parseltounge. She smiles fondly at Mauvais and walks silently to her own room. Thank to Merlin too, that she was a Head girl so she doesn't need to share a room with Pansy or Daphne, and luckily they don't there to ask her ridiculous questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Henrie wakes up suddenly, groaning she found herself overslept for ten minutes later than usual at school. She starts waking and dragging herself to the bathroom. Her hairs look like a bird nest, well it's normal to someone like her. After fifteen minutes of struggling to make her hairs look tamer, her pijamas have changed into school uniform. She strolls outside of the Common room with her school bag fills with books, parchments, and a quill.

The Great hall was nosy and full of school children. The Gryffindor's table was the loudest, she glares at them but discreetly walks to the Slytherin's table and thanks to the hat it but her into the House of Snake. Daphne and Pansy look perfect with their hair sleek and smooth, compare to Henrie, who hair was still wild and curly despite been half-plait. But she wasn't the only one who still haven't adapt to rising early, Draco and Blaise look tired unlike her they don't have a single hair out of place. How much they used hair gel was still a mystery. She sit down inelegantly, Pansy shoots her a look but she shrugs.

"Your hair look as if it was washed in a storm." She eyeing Henrie's hairs, as if it offended her somehow.

"At least it not like Medusa." She snapped.

"Well, it almost." Draco said while mourning his summer holiday has gone. Her eyes narrow in annoyed, she started to pull her book about Animagus Sirius gave her during the summer two year ago. She was considered to be one if Sirius give her permission. Should she come registation department or just leave it be? She wants this to be an complete secret to anyone bar Sirius or her friends. While professor Snape makes his way to the table to hand them their schedule Henrie was positively day dreaming until Pansy shove her elbow at Henrie's ribs, She glares at her but what she received was a huff. Rolling her eyes, she noticed they all read it a few time to see if they could have the same time as the other. Henrie reads her own and Bingo!

"Nice, no Lions til tomorrow. Finally, Dumbledore got some senses." She gave them what people usually called the maniac grin, they all shuddered.

"Who know what he thinks, just ignore it, and don't get too happy or people will thought wrong about you." Blaise warned her

"Yeah, yeah, you can't blame me, stay with them long as i do and you will understand." Henrie rolled her eyes. But then she notices, Pansy marking her schedule with pink highlighter. "Why are you doing that?" 

"She was marking when it was professor Slytherin's class." Daphne answers honestly 

"Hey, i am not doing that, i was making sure to follow my class right." Her face was redden, Henrie was amused. Genuinely, she knew that Pansy originally had a crush on Draco, it changed every years but always end up with him. Pansy tried to squash it down and finding an new target to obsess with, but after received a few unsuccessful result, she talked to Blaise who was currently having a crush on her and asked him to help. It was a mess that she was happily to not involved with. Back to present, what left of her former crush was friendly feeling toward Draco like a sister. 

"Yeah? As if we were that stupid to believe it." Blaise point out, while Henrie snorted, and Draco wiggling his eyebrowns and followed by Daphne. She has to admit it was a bit of fun to watch they bickering each other.

"Bullshit Pans, we all know most girls in this school having a crush on him, so you don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Henrie winked, Draco nods solemnly. "But seriously, one night and half of the female population and maybe a few males are falling at his feet."

"So-, what side you are?" Pansy asked mysteriously, ha, as if she was that naive so she made a face at them

"He is our professor you-you, just sum it up as not when i still in this school, preferable never."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Oh Merlin this was off the topic, back to where you still blushing about him, please, i am not in mood assholes." But Pansy wasn't done yet, she pull up and private ward and continue to interrogate her.

"So what about last night when he was winking and smiling at you?" Shit, she forgot about their curiousity like a cat.

"Hey, i got lost and bumped at him in the Knockturn alley when you guys went to the coffee shop weeks ago and he helped me out of the alley, end of story, are you satisfied?"

"Hmm, depend on-"

"Depend on what?" She got a extremely bad feeling about this.

"I don't know, there's still plenty of things that not in the category of normal."

"What do you mean?" Henrie wishes she was anywhere but here. Luckily, the Granger girl and Weasel made their way to where she currently sat and force Pansy to cancel the privacy ward.

"Don't worry, we got you." Pansy adapted a strange mischief look that none of them what to be the target of it. "But we certainly would need a talk at somewhere more private." Pansy seems to shut herself out of detective mode whilst Daphne poured her a cup of coffee, while Pansy silently handed Blaise her bag. Well, this is odd but still she silently forcing her brain out to use it as a cause to avoid them at this time of the morning.

"Henrie!" the Granger girl called her. The Slytherin's table become warrier with two particular Gryffindors sit there. She, on the other side, let her book fall down in a 'thump' while holding the mug of coffee in her hands, acting like she was too tired to do anything. 

"Hump?"

"Oh, too tired to start the day?" She nodded and offered them a small smirk which disguise as a smile, she knows it looked fake as it was intended to, it still early and they have to ruin her day. 

"Excuse me, but i don't remember you belong to our House Granger, now leave and don't bother Henrie-etta, or i'll make a way to throw you back to where you truly belonged." Draco sneers at her

"This is call the Houses unity, Malfoy, so shove that attitude to where the sun don't shine." Weasley really got his new shiny gall this year, Henrie raises a challenging brow at him, but gladly Blaise stopped her before she said anything that shouldn't be said.

"Now insult is not welcome at our table, and i certainly it wasn't called Houses unity as far as i remember. But acceptance can be made for idiots or disabilities therefore I recommend you to read a few book along the line like what to said in a conversation in the morning like an civil human being." And all of them laughing so hard that they almost loose the cold facade at Weasley's already red face but Henrie hides hers behind the coffee mug. 

"Stop laughing or the entire hall will look at you guys, it still morning and i don't like to land in middle of the attention in the hall." She ends with an huff.

"Fine, fine."

"So? Why are you here, at Slytherin's table, Hermione?"

"We just want to check on you, last night wasn't went well with you, was it?"

"It all right." She shrugs

"Hey, where is your bag Henrietta?" Daphne started mading Henrie a quick escape.

"What?-oh, i kinda forgot it, shoot, i will get back to my room." Henrie sent them a grateful look, Pansy and Daphne smile and wave at her but the boys looked smug. "Why don't you come with me for a bit, you guys really need a stretching before classes."

"Yeah, i think we need it." Daphne interjected before anyone has a chance to open their mouth. 

"Bye, i guess?" Weasley said.

They all walked out of the hall, and when they had a good distance, they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you said that to the all mighty Weasel's face, oh Morgana, it was comical." Blaise chuckled 

"Indeed, i think i need an pensieve to re-watch it." Henrie smirked. "So, how in the Merlin name you guys think like that? I mean you guys look at each other and, boom, there's a plan laid at my face."

Pansy again throw up the privacy ward and looked solem for once.

"The Parkinson has what called as mind manipulation, inherited through blood just like many others house. Like the Malfoy has Veela's blood, the Greengrass has talent in Occlumency, the Zabini inherited the Succubus and Incubus power. Did you catch on what i said?"

"Yeah just like the Black has Necromancy and Metamorphmagus, the Potter has both Occlumency and Legilimency, is that correct?" She motion Pansy to keep talking 

"So i just recently came to my sixteen so i could fully expand it to the others, i just tested it on Blaise and Daphne."

"So that why you could act like it, wait- holy hell, it could be a scary torture device?" 

"Technically, you are right, but what i see it weird was why Draco hasn't came through his inheritance yet?"

"The Veela's blood need time until i come to my mature, means wait until i hit 17 and you all will drools for me."

"You are so vain, oh wait you still need to beat Lockhart first." 

They end the discussion and switch to more like normal teenager usually talk. By the end, they stop teasing Pansy about it her pink marker because mere mercy but remember to tease her for the rest of the year about this. Not until they reach professor Slytherin's teaching room, they all shot Pansy suggestive looks which successfully make her blush. They snickering at her face but silently sat down. He taught well, and has the talent like professor Mcgonagal that make the class silent without need any much force. Or the girls was falling for him talk too much. Urgh, they giggling in class, that was disrespectful. Do they ever stop talking about him? Those girls were wasting Hecate's gifts. Merlin saves her from this girl fill with hormones. The boys at least were more ease than the girls, she likes to sit with them more.

"Finally done, lunch?" She suggested, they all stretch their necks. But professor Slytherin got his other sodding plans.

"Miss Potter, can you stay back for a talk please, it won't take too much of your time." The girls eyed her with jealousy, great, thank you professor for making my life more miserable, Granger looked at her with sour face. She sighed internal 

"Yes, of course." He waits until all the students were out, a few girls trying to linger back to hear something but he dismissed them.

"So miss Potter has you made you mind yet?" She looked at him in confuse. What? Oh, helping him for free, yes, she need to keep her reputation as a good student.

"Of course yes professor, i can't let this chance escaped."

"Wonderful, you will help me on weekends, do you prefer saturday or sunday? I recommend saturday."

"As you like professor."

"Of course, students like you would like to sleep in on sunday." And she forced to laugh at his joke, well fuck, at least he has a nice face. 

"Can i go now? See that my schedule to help you was settled."

"Of course, professor Snape has spoken about you very highly in his class." Holy hell, he was praising her? She can't wait to rub it on either Draco or his face directly. Consider it would be a pay back for pushing her in to this, oh sweet revenge here she comes. 

"Thank you again, professor." She quickly got out of his class but as soon as she walked to a empty hallway, she was ambush by the gossips girls.

"What were you talking to professor Slytherin?"

"It's none of your business Browns, nose off please, doesn't your mother taught you that?" But she didn't back out.

"Tell me Henrie, tell me." she begged like a pathetic girl she is.

"First, we are not the close enough to call each other by first name, Browns if you need to remind, and second as i told you if i decided not to tell you about my problems and don't test my limits or you will regret it, Browns." She raised her hand threatening "And 20 points each of girls standing here for stopping a Head girl from doing her duty or her private business."

She walked away in annoyance. The rest the week past with a lot of girls walk to Henrie and asked weird questions about professor Slytherin, as if she knows him that close, which she denied it and they all annoyed her even more. Finally, friday night has came, she snuck into the kitchen with Mauvais to avoid those girls. Bringing Mauvais has become a habit to chase away the vexed gits. Making up her mind, she walked out of the kitchen and summon her Invisibility Cloak wandless and non-verbal charm. Smirking at her achievement, Henrie quickly disappeared under the cloak. 

She silently walked into the Forbidden forest, her ears straining itself as to detect any noise around her. She brings up her wards she placed all over the place. She walks for a long time until she can't feel exposed for some reasons. She made it into the circle lay invisible to any mortals eyes. Wearing her necklace proudly, she chanted her mind to call Death

 _"By my power i called thou Death, by my name, my title i summon you so strained thy ears to hear my beseech, thy eyes to seek to me, and thy power willingly service me. I, Henrietta Potter-Black, come to me."_ She called him in the ways he taught her for so many years ago when she still a little girl.

"Henrie, why take so long for you to summon me?" Mort said cheerfully "I'm starting to miss my favorite niece."


	5. Chapter 5

"Henrie, does it take this long for you to summon me?" Mort said cheerfully. "I'm starting to miss my favourite niece."

"Ha ha, Mort, you know we are not relate." She make an unimpressed face "I was having problems that i can't just kill it." Mort was actually change into his human look just to raise eyebrows at her

"It's not an living creature so i couldn't asked you to take it soul away." She said in frustrated. But Mort, who just laugh dryly at her face.

"You have a few problems? Why don't ask me to kill the person who made them."

"If only i could." She looks at Mort with a bitter look on her face. Mort shakes his head and laugh again, she summoned the legendary sword into her hand. Understand why she asked him to come, Mort said

"You know Henrie, I am death, people don't just summon me out of the blues just to vent their problems at me. I can kidnap you to my realm and never let you come back to the mortal's earth ever again right now."

"Mort, please be less dramatic, won't you? You are my favourite uncle, you won't do that right?" To be honest, Henrie was slightly freak out by Mort exclaimed. Yes, he was an high entity, he probably could do whatever he pleased if they didn't too out of the lines.

"Just to give you an example, dearie."

"And you are the one who said you miss me, why did you complain about the reason why i summoned you? It not like i won't invite you to tea time every two weeks. You are Death, why do you have so much time to chat with me."

"Simple, because i am Death, time does not bother me, the realm i stay does not involved with the time realm. But i might have to say, if you are not favoured by me, you would have been punished, mortal always want more time to live. Such greedy creature!"

"I am a mortal too, y'know."

"Yes but you did not ask for immortality, you asked for a companion when you were a child, that why i came into this realm and speaked to you. You have always been an distinctive child. Not saying that, if human's so desperate for more time, why won't they asked for Time. Why complain to me, not Life?"

"Not every one would think that they exist or think about them."

"With out life, there would be no death, we are not seperated being, we are a part of an cycle."

"Mort, I have heard enough of people lectured me, please spare me."

"Fine, what is your demand this time." Mort sighed, if he was a mortal man, he would say she gave him early gray hairs.

"Can you tell your servants to be my dummies?" Henrie rarely gave puppy's eyes but when she did, even Mort had to complied.

"Would you like them to wear mortal faces?" 

"Ues, please. Oh, and please talk mentally please. If anyone saw me talking alone, i would have died of shamed." Because Mort has the original invisibility cloak, he could mask himself in the present of a mortal. Animals won't bother him much but if human, like witches, wizards or muggles, sees him in his true form. Needless to say, the consequence would be a headache to him if he ever felt such thing. 

_"of course, little Henrie."_

_"I'm not little"_

_"Compare to me, you are very young to be my mistress."_

_"Mistress?"_

_"I will tell you later, when you are more mature."_

_"I never like waiting."_

_"Say, back to the topic of the reason why mortal summoned me to ask for more time to live, I remember a young man who thought he could cheat me by commited the most forbidden crimes. If not for his soulmate, i would have punished him and sent him to what you would say, hell."_

_"What have he done?"_

_"He splits his soul and kills hundred maybe nearly thousand of men and women."_

_"Sound like a dark lord to me, do you remember his name?"_

_"That is for you to find out."_

_"Wait, if he was so bad, why did he have a soulmate, i thought people like that didn't deserve a bond? And what did his soulmate do that you had left that man alone?"_

_"He was first to cross people's mind as a very charming and ambitious man but then fate alas does not favoured him. He was pushed into a dark road. I admired the man very much for he had climbed his way from the depth of Tartarus to mount Olympian."_

_"Is he a Greek god?"_

_"No, it was a metaphor instead of saying he came from an orphanage and climbed his place to the most fear man in a country and Europe."_

_"But you haven't answered my latter question."_

_"He was saved simply because he still deserved a soulmate. A bond is very rare, only fate could decided which string to tie two or more people together. The Connect string might be the mortal enemy or lover or mutual relasionship, sometimes it would be the one who some days will change a human's fate. I wouldn't dare to interfere Fate's judgement like this. And his soulmate is a very important person to Magick, not only that she has two prophecies."_

_"Woah."_ Henrie breathed out while still fought Mort's servants. _"If she hadn't met you face-to-face yet, i would like to speak to her someday."_

_"Maybe, someday dearie." Mort looked oddly grimed. "You reminded me of her."_

_"Say, someday you will take me permanently from here, can I meet her as my last wish if i can't meet her in my living time?"_

_"You will meet her in your living time, I promise you that."_ Mort said with a hint of regret. _"And you will live for a very long time, don't think about that day yet."_ For it shall never come if things are going in my favour, he mused. 

_"I noticed this you damaged them much more than the few last time, you must be troubled more than you told me. What bothered you child?"_

_"What make you think like that? I was just a bit of annoyed."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well The old coot trying to push me again. And not even that, my so-called friend probably trying to make me fall into their trap again, they started to bother me more than normal. Thank to Merlin i have you, or else i would commit murder for a while."_

Meanwhile, Marvolo with years of faking and sweet-talking to the others, could see that miss Potter doesn't enjoy helping him, but she was an good actress, he almost believed that, Severus, no doubt saw it too but decided to make no comment. Pulling himself out from out of his thought, they tempted to crash at him like waves for the past week, they always seems to connect with miss Potter in any ways. Just like she was the spider queen weaving layers on layers of silk as lies and hint only to end at her in the middle. 

"Severus, why were you suggesting her?" He asked out from a conner of his mind. "The senile meddler always doubt that I am the dark lord. He wouldn't please if his figure of the light fighter being corrupted by the dark." 

"He might have put it lightly in his words that he want to see if you are the real dark lord."

"But he is risking the prize, the child didn't like him in the past as she is now. I can easily pull some strings and she will be a tempted ally."

"Maybe he has gone mad as they said, my lord?"

"Something could go wrong even when that man merely toying with the chess pieces, never disregard that man. He has defeated a dark lord before." Marvolo sighed, feeling a headache would come. "But i might want to say that Dumbledore is being riskier than before." 

"Yes, we might say so, but I afraid that if the time come he might expose her as the new dark lady and you as the dark lord and call up a new war between both side."

"Maybe, but the light only become better for a decade, he needs more soldiers than middle-age witches and wizards. His politics standing has lowed for nearly half a decade due to my effort, the light may wary of me but the neutral is being very supportive right now. A few bills have been pass successfully because of their agreement."

"Do you think he would act soon, my lord? I heard that he's trying to separate the child with the black mutt away."

"Lord Black is not a mutt, he finally sees that light isn't as good as he thought. Do you not remember that he doesn't fall head first into anything the old headmaster suggest? Or he had started to come to the pure-blood's ball for some noticeable years and wielded more alliance from the dark side?" Marvolo raised his brows, what Black has done in the past must hit hard for Severus. "I don't know what he's thinking but i presume that he is preparing for the girl if he died young or some misfortune accidents happen to him that he couldn't take care for her. Black is more dangerous than he let out, from our neutral alliances news, he's trying to transform the Potter to neutral section. A very wise decision indeed, if war broke out, not that it has a high percentage of occurring, she still could choose to not involved with it."

"Not only that, you had informed me that the child has dark core, using dark aganst dark would be an advantage for the light. Dumbledore will certainly blame the child faults no matters which side wins." 

After like half an hour,Marvolo felt he need an walk. So the old coot was trying to mold his own figure of the Chosen One, disgusting, but he knew the girl has none interesting in being the Chosen One. The girl reminded he of himself. She has her 'inner circle', trusted friends, she was well in hiding her true intentions and last but not least, being set up by the Dumbledore. He has to admitted, the girl was an potential powerful witch if she wasn't being under the headmaster's manipulation. But something still didn't make sense to him: does miss Potter knows she was a chess piece to Dumbledore? Or she was painting herself as his puppet before bite back at him. He still doubt that Dumbledore would let him in peace if he get to teach at Hogwarts, the man seems awfully suspicios of him. Was he trying to get him under control at Hogwarts? To spy on him? 

Suddenly, he felt a wisp of magic past his shoulder. Frowning slightly, he follow the trace, it is late who would summon thing from the kitchen. He saw an head poking out of the way into the kitchen, Marvolo masked himself, who is that, he wondered. Henrie walked outside of the door, looked around for a while. It might be a bit of naive to do that but, she couldn't help it, it liked getting out of her cupboard in the middle of the night to sneak some food. Shrugged, she tossed the cloak over her head and began to walk to the main gate which leaded he to the forbidden forest. Henrie felt that someone was watching her but she can't pinpoint where or who. She walked hastily, the branches from trees surround her were a huge bother because she afraid that it would tear the cloak or damaged it. The leaves rustled at her feet when she walked over them. She felt her ward's presence and walked into the protecting ring. 

He lost her in the middle of the forest, he could feel an ward was trying to prevent him to go further. Does he get caught red-handed? But the girl hasn't shown up yet. Breaking the ward took him a lot of time and power. After a few tricks up his sleeves, the ward finally fell. He continue to walk further, every tracking spells had failed to locate her. Where in the Merlin's pants did she go? He caught the sound of metallic crashing? Prepare himself to face whoever made the sound, he spotted she was using an sword to fight the Inferi. Rushing toward her direction, he realized they weren't Inferi, they were something else. Marvolo felt faintly intriguing, he amused himself by watching the girl some more. His eyes were round as the dinner plates after he noticed that the sword she was using was the famous sword belonged to Griffindor. 

_"I felt the presence of another mortal here."_ braced herself, Henrie swung her sword to the direction Mort pointed out. Needless to say, Marvolo nearly had an heart attack if he wasn't too busy to dodge the flying sword which implanted right where his head formally stayed at the tree. 

"What are you think you were doing miss Potter?" Henrie swore lightly under her breath.

"I- uh." She was panic, shoot. He looked at her with his hand cross before his chest to hide that fact that he just regained his composure. 

"I was practicing, sir." She trying to pull her voice down but unsuccessful, her voice was high-pitched.

"Sword is an interesting choice to practice but not in the middle of the night, miss Potter." Her face reddened. I am so doomed, she thought

"I swear i have a good reason to explain, professor." Let make a list of what to explain when an teacher caught you sword fighting with Death's servants and nearly cut his head off.

"I do not need to hear that and I'll let it slid that you threw a sword at your teacher, just explain to me what were those and how they got past the school wards." Why did her brains have to stop working now. "It could be a danger to the students as it could be to you."

"Those are not Inferi if you want to know." He raised an brow.

"Then what was it then?" Marvolo asked, after a moment of silent from her, he sighed and continue "I know, no students have enough of energy to summon them and it was banned to called them hundreds years ago. The wards would pick up the trace of dark magick as much as it warned the Headmaster." Ironically, she could summon Death himself daily without being lost anything.

"Well, I haven't caught you doing any dark FORBIDDEN magic yet, so i can't report this to the headmaster but detention for walking after curfew. You must aware the fact that you are the Head girl of Slytherin, one more time like this them i will talk to professor Snape then?"

"Of course" It was such an privilege for Slytherin to do whatever they want if they didn't get caught. Guess what, they train Slytherins to be slippery from juvenile age.

"Very well, but you still own me an explanation later." She nodded.

"Yes, professor."

"How did you break my ward?" At this time professor Slytherin didn't look at her eyes.

"It was a very powerful ward, but i have some tricks up my sleeves." Weird and very fihy. She had used every Runes she knew, plus a lot of charms, jinxs not sayng hexed but she didn't dare to place curses. "Miss Potter, stay still." 

"Wha- What were you saying?"

"Turn your back, and stay calm, we don't want the creature to get provoked." She did as he said, and Merlin's beard. It was the ugliest creature she ever seen. She let out a small noise bubbling at her throat for Henrie didn't dare to yelp. The creature used some sort of tail to attack her, like an instint, she jumped backwards forgetting that professor Slytherin was behind her. Right after he sent an hex at the said creature, she manage to knock both of them off balance. Death no doubt got his hand in it to make the creature back off and ran away from them.


End file.
